Caretaker
Caretaker '''(also known as Thomas Halloway the Caretaker and the Scarce Gladiator) is the alias of an eWrestler for the Viking Wrestling Federation who was active from 2005-2008. A 2 time world champion, Caretaker held the VWF World Title for 7 months, the longest reign ever until Mr. Fantastic surpassed it in 2010 with a reign of just over a full year. Caretaker was known as a dominating force due to his ability to create horrific and intimidiating scenes and images through just his extensive and explicit vocabulary. Background Caretaker's real name is Thomas Halloway, a morbid young man who was born in the late 1790s. When he parents died, Thomas inherited his father's caretaking responsibilities for the family's graveyard in order to feed himself and have a home. Thomas eventually was given the gift of communicating with the dead and began aiding those with unfinished business. However, the more Thomas helped, the more he was stalked and soon he became an outcast to his town. So much so that the mayor had him framed for the murder of his wife so that he would be given the death penalty. The plan succeeded, however, Thomas being a friend to the dead, was given infinite protection from lethal activity. Soon, Thomas crossed over without actually dying and was given the ability to control everything that lights up as well merge the underworld realm which he reigned with the earth. It is believed that every person Thomas helped became his slave in the underworld once he became Caretaker, and formed his Army of Devastation with them. Caretaker found a way back to the earth 2 centuries later and found the Viking Wrestling Federation...then under the reign of Vince, and began competing for the fed. Using only his explicit vocab to force a horrific scene into his opponents mind, he quickly became a dominating force and his name would soon spread across the efed world quickly. Soon after joining the VWF, Vince left the VWF, putting full control into the hands of The Viking King, it was around this point Caretaker began incoprotating actual scenes into his roleplaying and excel his dominance even more. Debut, Fueds, Title Reigns Caretaker debuted on Crucifixion on February 17, 2005 against Tazz and his nemesis the Undertaker. Caretaker dominated once more, and pinned both Tazz and Taker at the same time. The past between Caretaker and Undertaker would be forever laid to rest the following Crucifixion after Caretaker destroyed Undertaker’s Urn with lightning and completely destroyed Undertaker in a Hardcore match, Undertaker has not been seen since. This was the first of 4 careers Caretaker would go on to end. Caretaker went virtually undefeated from then on for almost 2 months. His most controversial match up was against a woman named Roma Adele III, who had come up and challenged him. The end result saw Caretaker win easily, but to this day it is still debated because when Caretaker went onto pin her, he disappeared into the dark and left Roma tied in barbwire against a ring post. She has not been seen since, either it was humiliation or fear, she became the second career that Caretaker went on to end. After defeating numerous champions, Caretaker finally got a shot at the Hardcore title in a Mall Brawl, where he had won the title twice against 5 other competitors in the same night. The following Crucifixion, Caretaker won it and held unto it for 3 months. Caretaker then started in his biggest feud at the time with Johnny Kae. Both were in a World Title Tournament. Caretaker has previously defeated Kae. After Kae had involved himself yet again against his nemesis, Caretaker struck back by striking his brother down with lightning as he began to interfere in John’s match to help him win and go on. Kae needless to say lost the first match of the tournament and was disqualified, whereas Caretaker had made it to the semi finals until Kae yet again involved himself, and ended up losing his title to Caretaker at the PPV. Scared and frightened for his life, Kae begged then owner the Viking King to have a roster split so he can be away from Caretaker. The following day, the VWF had a roster split, with Kae as the GM of Full House and Caretaker remained on Crucifixion. Caretaker remains undefeated on Crucifixion. Caretaker went undefeated for nearly 4months after VWF reopened, Viking King finally decided to put Caretaker in the King of the Ring tournament. In which Caretaker won by defeating Bishop, Elvis Capone, and Cisco KID who had defeated Caretaker’s long time enemy Michael Bunda. Caretaker went on to face then champion Venom and Bishop who somehow gave a good blow job to the Viking King to let him in the match. After along and brutal fight, Caretaker emerged victorious. This sparked a very momentous feud between Venom and Caretaker. Venom had somehow managed to find a book containing Caretaker’s family tree which also contained death records and personal documents. The only way Venom would not reveal Caretaker’s history was for him to give him back the VWF Championship. Caretaker unfortunately did just that, and soon found himself to be the slave of Venom for weeks until Caretaker turned on him while in an ambulance match against Iman Sain. Venom threw Caretaker into the ambulance and set it on fire, causing it to explode with Caretaker in it, giving Iman Sain a free victory. Caretaker returned a few weeks later at the Royal Rumble in a new somber, and in match he invented which would become one of the most brutal and grotesque matches in VWF history, the Hangman’s Match. Caretaker hung Venom and won back his Championship and held onto it for 7 months, longer than any other VWF wrestler until Mr. Fantastic's year long reign from 2009-2010. Caretaker lost it to Justin Possible after Bishop…again…involved himself with the only man he can not defeat, Caretaker was then not seen for 4 months. Caretaker returned and was a reuglar compeitior until his feud with Scott Carr, which saw one of Caretaker's underworld nemesis escape from his prison and seek revenge on him. The end result was Caretaker finishing his nemesis once and for all, but the price he paid was high as Caretaker was impaled by his nemesis's venmous dagger, causing Caretaker to melt into liquidation in the middle of the ring, bringing an end to Caretaker's career as well as his reign as the underworld's emperor. Caretaker was inducted into the VWF Hall of Fame in 2008, alongside rival and friend John Crazy. He currently remains undefeated at VWF's Wrestlemania equivalent PPV Bloodlust, and remains one of the most talked about and dominating eWrestlers in history. Return as Thomas Halloway Caretaker's handler, unsatisfied with Caretaker's end, brought him back 2 years later, as a regular powerless human being with no memory of who he was, but is haunted by a strange voice that constantly reminds him of certain memories. Halloway is 40 pounds lighter than Caretaker due to the fact he has no powers anymore, and does not regain full memory until he visits Caretaker's Hall of Fame display at VWF Headquarters and discovers the urn that should contain the liquid that Caretaker melted into...is gone. It becomes known that Caretaker lives in a scar in Halloway's chest. Halloway goes mad and disappears for a period of 2 months until returning and throws VWF into anarchy; burning down VWF Headquarters, hanging VWF superstars, burying VWF veteran Rico alive, torturing other civilans, and terrorizing a young boy wearing an old Caretaker shirt. His objective was to force Viking King out of wrestling retirment to face Halloway for control over VWF, if Halloway wins, he and his newly resurrected Army of Devstation takes VWF and uses it as a base for their intent on world domination. Halloway and Viking fight in a Lumberjack Match merged into a Hangman's match with the entire VWF roster on Viking's side verses Halloway and the Army of Devastation. However, during the match, when Halloway looks to become the victor, the Army turns on him and stab his scar with their staffs until the scar's glow dies out, and Viking hangs Halloway to win the match, thus ending Thomas Halloway. Final Return On a May 2011 edition of Crucifixion, fellow Hall of Fame inductee John Crazy was mysteriously pulled under the ring during a match and vanished. Rumors of the mysterious event circulated that Caretaker is planning a final brief run starting at Bloodlust 13 with John Crazy as the final victim. This was confirmed when Caretaker surprisingly interrupted John Crazy's match against Mr. Enigma. However the following Crucifixion, Caretaker began showing signs of illness by coughing consistently. Soon, his body began to age rapidly, turning him into an older man each week. The VWF was also given a view of Caretaker's memories as a boy when his father was murdered and when he was given his ability to manipulate energy and also his immunity. During a tag match against Crazy, Caretaker's illness threw him into a minor coma as he began throwing up 200 year old dried blood. After a thermal scan it was revealed that Caretaker was in fact dying and his age was finally catching up to him due to his immunity being distroyed by his power source, referred to as an Aura, which in a normal human being kills its host by eating away the body's resources. Caretaker's immunity had caused the Aura to be restrained for 200 years until now. After Caretaker visits his late wife's great great great great niece, she gives him a CT scan and discovers his Aura has grown so powerful that once it kills him it will also obliterate the entire planet, unless Caretaker dies before it eats his body away, trapping it inside. Caretaker decides to committ suicide after one final fight with John Crazy, who we discover is the great great grandson of Caretaker's adoptive father. Because the Aura has corrputed Caretaker's body, he can no longer manipulate light at will unless his body absorbes so much of it that it throws him into an "Aura Rage" which greatly enhances his strength but also takes away his ability to control his own will until he calms down. Because of this, Caretaker creates what he calls a "Dark Match", a match where the competitors fight in the dark and con only win by pinning their opponent in a spotlight that changes positions every so often. At The End, after a long hard fight, Crazy is about to become the victor until he realizes the true meaning behind Caretaker's return, to give him redemption for his ancestor's fall. Crazy instead helps a dying Caretaker up and helps him walk back up the ramp while the audience gave them both a standing ovation. After The End, Caretaker is about to committ suicide when he is suddenly met by his own father, who explains to Caretaker that he was given immunity like he was and has been hiding since his "murder." And also exposes that "Thomas Halloway" was a duplicate created as an "insurance policy" in case one of them were to fall out of line. After killing both his own duplicate and Thomas's, he has come to enforce his son's own poisonous Aura to kill him before he takes his own life. When he dies, Caretaker takes his dagger and stabs his eyes out, as they were where his power was housed, his power leaking out of his eyes, his age rapidly increases until he finally dies from old age, trapping his Aura inside his body and saving the world from annihilation. A fitting end was given as John Crazy buries Caretaker's body, and he vows to ensure no one disturbs the grave. Reception To Final Fued and Tributes Caretaker is remembered as a misplaced and enslaved sage who undid every mistake before making a proper sacrifice....himself. The recpetion to the "Caretaker Memory" segments and how they tied and explained everything since before Caretaker was even an active roster member was very well received, and his suicide segment is remembered as one of the most emotional and influential segments in efedding history. Caretaker was given a legacy statue for his career and sacrifice in the Rindskoth Roth, the cemetery he was caretaker of in 1800's, and the VWF stadium and also at The White House lobby. The podium of the statue reads "The Legacy of Our Scarce Gladiator Forever Triumphs With Our Survival." Signature Moves/Finishers Caretaker was also known for his creativity with signature moves and finishers. He combined the piledriver and chokeslam into a move known as the Gravedigger, as well as creating a signature move called the Cremator, which consists of lifting the opponent into the air through his gut by just a punch and then dropping him hard. Caretaker also had a powerful right fist, which he can punch through steel with, due to this amount of power, Caretaker would normally punch with his left hand while chopping with the right, only striking with the right fist when the situation called for it, the right fist was known as the "Fist from Jupiter." It's power being compared the gravitational pull of Jupiter. Caretaker Now Caretaker competed in CWC (Championship Wrestling Council) 25, along with fellow VWF roster members Crimson Lightening, Leon Hayze, Kamikaze and the LaRoques, taking on some of CWC's free agents. Caretaker was victorious, being the only VWF member alongside Kamikaze to not be eliminated. The Thomas Halloway gimmick of Caretaker currently does realty type documentaries of his everyday life in prison, with a cameraman who goes simply by the name Stan...the VWF Cameraman. The segments are played on every Crucifixion. Hangman's Match, Chamber of Devastation Caretaker created, and thus far is the only VWF wrestler to have competed in all of, the Hangman's Match and the Chamber of Devastation. The Hangman's Match is a no-disqualification, no pin or submission type match, where the victor is announced when the winner hangs his opponent from a rope noose suspended from the ceiling and rises to 100 feet, (although in the last Hangman's Match Caretaker changed the 100 feet rule to 500 feet.) There have been only 3 Hangman's Matches in VWF history, with Caretaker competing in all of them. The first against Venom, the second against The Rick, and the final (fought as Thomas Halloway) against the Viking King. The Chamber of Devastation is a closed cage with sections of rooms containing fire or weapons and icy surfaces. Only one Chamber of Devastation match has taken place, with Caretaker taking on Doom. Notable Fueds Johnny Kae Venom Crimson Lightening Cisco KID The Rick Bishop Michael Bunda John Crazy Viking King Titles '''VWF VWF Hardcore Championship (3) VWF Britannia Chamoionship (1) VWF 2005 King of the Ring VWF World Heavyweight Championship (2) OTHER FEDS HWE Western Pacific Champion IWA Intercontental Champion Category:Wrestlers